Jamie Frost? Jack Bennett?
by opalvampire
Summary: Jack Frost falls in love with a girl and wishes to be human in order to be with her. But someone has to make sure Jack's duty as Guardian is fulfilled. Who other than Jamie, Jack's first believer? (Inspired by the movie Jack Frost from 1979)


You might have heard of an old tale about Jack Frost? Where he falls in love with a girl once he rescues her from demise and wishes to become human to be with her? You probably think it's a myth, but it's not. It actually happened. This tale happened not so long ago…now, in fact. Though, Jack didn't have to collect a house, horse and gold or marry to remain human, but he did have to prove he could live as a human and gain reciprocated love.

That alone sounds amusing doesn't it? Don't laugh! I warn you! They say love makes you do crazy things, and I can prove it.

I'm Jack Frost and here's my story about friendship, growing up and, I can't believe I'd say this, love.

* * *

Ever since my childhood three-hundred years ago, I've been a fun-loving trickster. That was why the Man in the Moon chose me to be Jack Frost; known for giving that freezing nip on your nose or throwing the first snowball that initiates the fight. The latter was what made me the Guardian of Fun. It took me a while to figure it out, with the help of my friend, Jamie Bennett.

Jamie was only seven years old when he first believed in me. Even at age fifteen, far past his childhood, he still believes in me and Bunny and the rest of us. I guess since he's seen us, he'll probably believe at ripe old age. Between school and homework, he still managed to have fun like he did as a kid.

Even now, he was having a snowball fight with his friends and some of the younger kids in his neighborhood. I weaved through the group of kids, creating ammunition and hitting kids when they least expected it. Most of the kids around Burgess believed in me thanks to Jamie's influence. But instead of hiding, I still interacted with them. Even when they couldn't see me, it was fun, but now that they could they would try to hit me, to no avail. Both Claude and Caleb aim at me, but I easily evade them.

Hearing an oomph! from behind me, I turn to see who received the snowball instead of me. A girl lay sprawled on the frosty sidewalk. She was so small she could have been taken for a ten year old if it weren't for the peaches on her chest. She rolled onto her knees, squinting, padding the ground with her hands.

"Where are my glasses?" She murmured.

She continued to crawl around on her hands and knees, feeling for her glasses. She was almost to them when someone picked them up before she could grab them. Claude held them up in front of her to taunt her.

The girl rose to her feet, grabbing at Claude's outstretched hand to get her glasses. But he was nearly a head taller than her. "Give them back."

"What's the magic word?" Claude sang.

"Now!" She hollered, pulling at Claude's elbow to bring his arm down.

"Okay, okay." Claude said, lowering his hand for her to take her glasses. "Can't you take a joke?"

She shoved her glasses back on and stalked away.

The girl was only a few yards away when we continued the snowball fight; laughing, cackling and howling with victory until parents called them home.

* * *

"Who's the new girl? I've never seen her around." I asked.

It was nearly time for Sandy's runs and I sat at Jamie's windowsill, making a drawing board out of his window.

I grew up here and spent most my time, especially winter, here. I recognized everyone around these parts, but not the girl from earlier.

"Her name is Winter Sommers. She moved a few blocks away during the summer." Jamie answered. He sat at his bed, reading the assigned book from his English class. It was last year when he was reading a poem by an author named Robert Frost. We had a laugh about whether he was related to me. And just for that little coinkidink, Jamie and I must have read every one of old Frost's poems.

"Winter? And she doesn't join in a snowball fight?" I exclaimed.

"I remember her saying that she was named for being born on the first day of the season." Jamie added.

I merely nodded and we turned the conversation around school. I'd never been myself and I was curious. Jamie was one of the apparent few that actually enjoyed school. He wasn't a super nerd and didn't try to convince other kids to enjoy it as well. The kid was just a lover of learning. He was even good at multitasking; answering my questions while reading his book.

Seeing a hint of gold in the night sky, I bid goodnight to Jamie and sailed through the night sky.

* * *

Since it was only mid-October, I didn't make it snow often, but I couldn't resist making it slippery and frosty every once in a while. Sometimes Samhuil, the Halloween Spirit, and I have a top-trickster competition on Halloweens like tonight. He was already in his element though, being a walking/flying jack-o-lantern. He could just come behind people and _whisper_ boo and kids, teens and adults alike get a fright. But this wasn't a fright fest, so I still had a fighting chance. Besides, Halloween was originally for scaring _frightening away _spirits like the bogeyman. But now Halloween was the new fun holiday.

After the younger kids were finishing up rounds, Jamie insisted on me joining him and his friends to a haunted house.

Jamie and his friends took Halloween rather seriously…I guess you can say that. Well, they took their costumes seriously. As kids they were super heroes and princesses and fairies. Well, now they took things to a new, scary, creepy level and it was what made my day.

Jamie went all dressed up and looked like a complete gentleman…if not for random fake-blood spattered all over him.

Pippa was a zombie princess, with debris in her brushed-wild hair and dark, lightly smudged, make-up.

Claude was a headless phantom and Caleb carried around his "head"

Monty was an _old_, classy version of Dracula and still needed his big glasses, which made him look incredibly dorky.

Now Cupcake….Cupcake was a bunny…a pink bunny. But she had a mask that made the fluffy bunny look _deranged._ If only I had a way to show Bunny. I'd love to see his reaction. I should convince Cupcake to help me pull that prank on Easter.

The haunted house was a small mansion on the farthest side of town. It was a traditional haunted house. The owners were an old couple who didn't actually live in the house. Though the kept it for the sake of the children's fun. So at Halloween time, they allowed a group of senior kids decorate it to their hearts content, as long as they didn't trash the place and cleaned up afterwards.

Now, the place was made up like a scary maze that you go through and then you end up at a big party room at a corner on the second floor. It was only ever allowed for high school kids, so Jamie and his friends were extra excited to enter it for the first time. They made sure to explore everything they could before they reached the party room. It was on them when a skeleton or a mummy came popping out at them, making them scream. I laughed harder than my gut would allow.

They finally went to the party as my gut was threatening to burst from within me. As much _fun_ as the party would be, it'd be better if I was Samhuil. Instead, I continued searching through the mansion. I realized that I actually remembered this place from my childhood. No one lived here back the either. But it was rumored that a witch had lived in here before it became a village. Parents warned us kids against going hear it, but of course, when you forbid a kid to do something, we do it anyway. I had frequented the place many times alongside the kids of my village. I even convinced my sister, Sally, to come once.

It was just before Halloween and the two of us actually entered the house, well I did. Once in a while, when someone was brave enough to go up to the house, the door was always locked, and the windows boarded shut. But this time, when I pressed on the door trying to open it, the door actually opened and I fell inside, hearing Sally screech. I wanted to go further in, but Sally resisted, saying "curiosity killed the cat." My tugging curiosity would have it, dying cats aside, so Sally stayed outside while I explored the house.

I trekked slowly and carefully through the house, but still I managed to make terrifying creaks that made the hairs on my neck raise. I had a thick branch on hand if anything would attack me, but if there was a witch living here; it would do very little, if anything.

What surprised me was the lack of dust on the ground. Sure there were cobwebs and rats milling about. But the ground was clear. Not footprints and I saw a broom in the corner, which I swore I saw spiders nesting on.

Good sense told me to head back out and return to the village with Sally, but I couldn't help it. No one had entered the house before. I wanted to see what was in it.

I didn't even bring my foot down of my next step when I heard a keening wail coming from somewhere in the house. It seemed to come from everywhere! Not wanting to face my punishment by witch, I scampered out the house to my sister, who was screaming on spot and we both ran until we got to our house and locked ourselves inside…without supper.

I chuckled at the fact that I never did find out what lived in this house back so long ago. But thinking about the wail, it could have merely been a cat. Oh well…it's long gone now anyway.

A sharp scream made my grin fall…maybe not.

I raced up the stairs and searched for the source of the scream.

It came from a room on the far side, across from the party room. Besides a girl and a few boys it was empty. But what were they doing up here? Please don't let it be the…_nasty._

"Just leave me alone!" the girl said. Thank goodness.

"Oh, come on, little snowy. We just wanna keep you warm." One of the guys said.

"Well, I have to disappoint you guys. If only I could say hate for it." The girl said.

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not gonna be sorry for not being easy."

"Okay, we can do this the hard way."

The girl didn't have time to gasp before the three guys were on her.

"Hey!" I slammed by staff and blasted winds that forced the boys off her. The boys looked around fearfully see what they most likely weren't able to see. For once, I was glad they couldn't see me. I had them thoroughly freaked out.

"This place is haunted, let's get outta here!" With that, the three guys raced out of the room and out of the house.

The girl looked around more slowly while rising up from the floor. I realized it was Winter. I didn't recognize her in costume. She was always wearing hoodies and thick pants in dark colors, but now she was dressed in pure white; a dress coming down to mid-thigh with tights and sandals. She had on leg and arm warmers reaching over her knees and elbows. A cheap set of glittering white wings hung off her shoulders and her blond hair hung in loose, fat curls. She was missing her glasses, allowing me to see stormy grey eyes dusted with grey make up, making them pop. She looked beautiful…radiant…stunning. White looked great on her, it helped bring out the rosy hue in her pale skin.

I felt warmth seeping from my chest. It spread to my hands and feet and up to my cheeks. Was I melting? It sure felt like it. I hadn't felt _warm_ for the longest time. Unconsciously, I raised my hand out to touch her…and it went right through her shoulder.

Winter shivered in front of me, murmuring about the place really being haunted and walked…_right through me…_and most likely right out of the house.

* * *

**I just got Rise of the Guardians on Friday, and I've been wanting to write a fic every since I watched it! I'll admit it, I'm a total Jack Frost fan girl. *squeal*  
**

**I was looking through Jack Frost's cover movies (he's apparently a serial killer who turns into a snowman! It and its sequel sound very stupid, but still, that's freaky!) and I remember vaguely about the 1979 version and last night it hit me! I should do that story with Rise of the Guardians. It's perfect! Now i hope you like it!**


End file.
